darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Strategy: Sage
UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Bio Tempest from Verdanth. ]] Being the second Hero unlocked in Darkspore, Sage is the very first Bio Hero unlocked, and the very first Tempest avaliable. Sage is based on making himself and his allies last for as long as possible, with a variety of healing and support abilities. General Information Sage is often considered weak amongst many players. Well that is NOT true. Sage is one of the best heroes to play with, as long as the player knows how to play him. As him being a Tempest, Sage is focused on distance fights, designed to take out many enemies from long ranges and, while then, keeping himself, his pets and his allies alive for as long as it is possible. Since he is a Biogenetic hero, Sage's gameplay between variants doesn't really differ from one another. - Basic Attack: 'Rejuvenating Blast' : "Fires a sphere of bioplasm that deals X energy damage and lightly heals all allies near the target for 20% of the damage dealt." Sage's Basic Attack is very handy, when used properly, besides shooting enemies to death. That's because, when in co-op, when an ally/pet is fighting and Sage's shooting the same enemy, the ally/pet will get healed. Not much, but something at least. And even IF, Sage is forced to a close-range fight, the Basic Attack will heal him, while the Darkspore Mutant attacking him will keep losing HP. - Unique Ability: 'Tree of Life' : "Plants a tree for X seconds that grows over time. While the tree lives, all nearby allies are healed for up to X health. When it dies, the tree explodes in a burst of healing energy and heals for up to X additional health. The amount of healing is determined by the size of the tree." A very good AoE Healing Ability. One note: ALWAYS put the tree in the vicinity, so that you can take every tick of the heal. In the end, the tree explodes, healing even more. This pairs well with Orion's squad ability "Chrono Flux", which will allow Sage to almost 100% uptime, meaning that he could immediately put-up another tree after the first tree is gone. The "Tree of Life" has however limited range, and in Co-op it may determine the difference between life and death if a player got locked down by an Operative. Putting a tree right by the side of the locked player, will ensure you got more time to free that player. - Squad Ability: 'Strangling Briars' : "Creates an area of briars with a 12m diameter that deals X physical damage per second for 10 seconds to enemies caught in it, while reducing their movement speed by 75%." A sincerely great Squad Ability, Strangling Briars can take out many enemies, while you can simply watch all the destruction (optional 'evil laughter' sound). Increased AoE Radius will help much, by slowing even more enemies for longer, forcing them to take more ticks of the damage. The Squad Ability Modifiers for Sage are featured below. Modifiers As of Patch 5.3.0.99, Sage got two Squad Ability Modifiers. *'Sage's Strangling Briars: Heals allies inside.' *'Sage's Strangling Briars: Chance to root enemies on damage.' - Passive: 'Dendrones' : "Spawns a melee pet every 20 seconds up to 2 minions at a time. During Overdrive, up to 4 pets can spawn." Dendrones are useful little minions, providing Pysical Damage, melee, and distracting enemies. While they don't do very much damage, many people seem to take for granted that any damage dealt to enemies is good damage. They are a recycalable source of DPS, which while the greatest asset of Sage, are still appreciated. It is worth noting that Dendrones will attack the Destructors during cut scenes, like all pets, allowing for free damage while the player is unable to act. Variants - Alpha: 'Enrage' : "Sends the targeted ally into a rage, Increasing the damage of non-periodic attacks by X for 30 seconds and regenerating XX health over that period." : Considered by many players to be Sage's most powerful variant, Sage Alpha can work effectivly in both Co-op and Solo. This is due to the incredible ability that is Enrage. With it, Sage is given an increase in damage, and regeneration. With Cooldown Reduction, a player can keep Enrage for the entire level. While Power Leech is not necessary, it will help quite a bit. : In Co-op, Enrage can be cast on powerful hitters like Zrin or Magnos, increasing their survivability and DPS. : The only thing to watch out for is Enraging one's own pets. A common error when one first pick up Sage, with practice this can easily be avoided. - Beta: 'Virulent Vines' : "Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals XX energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing XX energy damage to each." - Gamma: 'Roar of Derision' : "Sage charges to the targeted point and roars, taunting all enemies within 8m for 5 seconds and taking 25% less damage from all sources during that time." - Delta: 'Healing Sprite' : "Summons a flying creature which periodically heals Sage or allies for XX-XX health. The creature will vanish after 30 seconds." Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information Equip like any other Tempest, which makes it a lot easier, due to the fact, that Sage is one of the easiest heroes to equip, making up for his gameplay liabilities. When editing Sage, focus on Mind, Power, Health (like all other heroes) and Resist Rating. NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Sage and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Bio Attacks : '-xx% Damage from Bio Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability : +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities : +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx% Projectile Speed 'Rejuvenating Blast' basic attack : +xx Healing (and/or) +xx% Healing 'Rejuvenating Blast' basic attack, 'Tree of Life' unique ability, Sage Alpha's 'Enrage', and Sage Delta's 'Healing Sprite'. Also Sage's 'Strangling Briars' with one of his modifiers. : +xx% Area Effect Damage 'Strangling Briars' squad ability, Sage Beta's 'Virulent Vines'? : +xx% Area Effect Radius 'Strangling Briars' squad ability, 'Tree of Life' unique ability, Sage Beta's 'Virulent Vines', Sage Gamma's 'Roar of Derision', and Sage Gamma's 'Healing Sprite'. : +xx% Area Effect Duration. ''Strangling Briars' squad ability, 'Tree of Life' unique ability?, Sage Beta's 'Virulent Vines'?, Sage Gamma's 'Roar of Derision'?, and Sage Gamma's 'Healing Sprite'?. : '+xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage 'Rejuvenating Blast' basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage 'Rejuvenating Blast' basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage 'Strangling Briars' squad ability. : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage 'Rejuvenating Blast' basic attack, Sage Beta's 'Virulent Vines'. : +xx% Periodic Damage 'Strangling Briars' squad ability, Sage Beta's 'Virulent Vines'. : +xx% Pet Damage 'Dendrones' passive ability, Sage Delta's 'Healing Sprite'? (heal) : +xx% Pet Health 'Dendrones' passive ability, Sage Delta's 'Healing Sprite'. : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted Sage Beta's Virulent Vines, Sage Gamma's Roar of Derision. 'Strangling Briars' squad ability with one of his modifiers. : +xx% Duartion of Helpful Statuses Applied 'Tree of Life' unique ability?, Sage Alpha's 'Enrage', Sage Gamma's 'Roar of Derision', Sage Delta's 'Healing Sprite'. : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: Sage's Strangling Briars: Heals allies inside. :: Sage's Strangling Briars: Chance to root enemies on damage. : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) Did you find this page Helpful? How helpful was this? Very Helpful! Somewhat helpful. Not very helpful. Not helpful at all. Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay